militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
33rd Arkansas Infantry Regiment
}}The 33rd Arkansas Infantry (1861–1865) was a Confederate Army infantry regiment during the American Civil War.United States. War Dept. The War of the Rebellion: A Compilation of the Official Records of the Union And Confederate Armies. Series 1, Volume 41, In Four Parts. Part 4, Correspondence, Etc., Book, 1893; digital images, (http://texashistory.unt.edu/ark:/67531/metapth145061 : accessed February 14, 2012), University of North Texas Libraries, The Portal to Texas History, http://texashistory.unt.edu; crediting UNT Libraries, Denton, Texas. The unit served in the Department of the Trans-Mississippi from its formation in the summer of 1862 until the surrender in May 1865. Organization The 33rd Arkansas was created from existing companies by Special Order Number 28, issued by Major General Thomas C. Hindman on July 11, 1862:Hindman Order Book, Accessed 4 May 1862, http://www.history-sites.com/itcw/Hindman/Hindman%20SO%20Copy%20Book%20I.htm These companies were ordered to Camp White Sulphur Springs in mid July 1862 in two battalions which were organized there as the 33rd Arkansas. These two battalions arrived a week or so apart at Sulphur Springs, one in early July and the other after July 15. At one point the regiment included 11 companies. Once the 33rd Arkansas was assembled as a regiment at White Sulphur Springs, it was entered into a camp of instruction under Colonel Robert G. Shaver. The regiment remained at Camp White Sulphur Springs until October 4, 1862 when it was ordered north as part of a brigade commanded by Colonel Shavers. When finally mustered into confederate service the regiment was composed of volunteer companies from the following counties: * Company A, Commanded by Captain Rufus E Arnold, organized in Columbia County, Arkansas on May 14, 1862. * Company B, Commanded by Captain Dee Newton, organized in Ouachita County, Arkansas on June 17, 1862. * Company C, Commanded by Captain John A. Goodgame, organized in Dallas County, Arkansas on June 17, 1862. * Company D, Commanded by Captain Oliver H. Overstreet, organized in Ouachita County, Arkansas on June 14, 1862. * Company E, Commanded by Captain Geraldus Williams, organized in Clark County, Arkansas on June 14, 1862. (Composed partly of former members of other organizations, principally, Company A, 12th Arkansas Infantry Regiment and, Company H, 23rd Arkansas Infantry Regiment) * Company F, Commanded by Captain John A. Ansley, organized in Ouachita County, Arkansas on June 18, 1862. (Composed partly of absentees from the 12th and 15th Arkansas Infantry Regiment (Johnson's)) * Company G, Commanded by Captain Wiley M. Mitchell, organized in Columbia County, Arkansas on June 19, 1862. * Company H, Commanded by Captain Thomas M. East, organized in Clark County, Arkansas on May 18, 1862. (Composed of many reenlisted men from other organizations, principally 12th Arkansas Infantry Regiment) * Company I, Commanded by Captain Francis J. Erwin, organized in Montgomery County, Arkansas on June 24, 1862. (Seven of this unit reported as former members of the 4th Arkansas Infantry Regiment) * Company K, Commanded by Captain William B. Langford, organized in Ouachita County, Arkansas on June 23, 1862. The regimental officers at the formation of the regiment were: * Colonel H.L. Grinstead, Appointed July 11, 1862 at the age of 36, was born in Kentucky. * Lieutenant Colonel Henry W. McMillan, Appointed July 11, 1862 at the age of 30, born in North Carolina. * Major William T. Steele, Age 29, born in Tennessee. * Surgeon D. S. Williams, Age 27, born in NC. Appointed July 18, 1862. * Asst Surgeon, Junius N. Bragg, was appointed August 16, 1861 at age 26, and was born in North Carolina. * Sergeant Major James E. Lide, who enlisted on June 17, 1862 at Camden, AR. He was an escaped POW from the 11th Arkansas Infantry Regiment. Appointed Sgt Major July 10, 1863. African Americans in Confederate Ranks The 33rd Arkansas is one of the few regiments that included the names of African American servants and slaves on its muster rolls. While it was not uncommon for slaves and servants to accompany their masters to war, some even serving on the battlefield, it was uncommon for them to actually be carried on the unit's muster rolls. The following African Americans are included on the 33rd Arkansas Infantry Regiment's Muster rolls: Battles The 33rd Arkansas was assigned to Colonel Robert G. Shaver's 2nd Brigade of Daniel M. Frost's 3rd Division of Major General Thomas C. Hindman's 1st Corps of the Army of the Trans-Mississippi for the Battle of Prairie Grove on December 7, 1862.United States. War Dept.. The War of the Rebellion: A Compilation of the Official Records of the Union And Confederate Armies. Series 1, Volume 22, In Two Parts. Part 1, Reports., Book, 1888; digital images, (http://texashistory.unt.edu/ark:/67531/metapth154600/m1/906/?q=west's arkansas battery : accessed January 14, 2013), University of North Texas Libraries, The Portal to Texas History, http://texashistory.unt.edu; crediting UNT Libraries, Denton, Texas. The other regiments in the brigade were the 27th, 38th, and Adams' Arkansas Infantry Regiments. According to Colonel Robert G. Shaver's report on the Battle of Prairie Grove, the 38th was ordered to support Colonel Dandridge McRae's Brigade during the fight at Prairie Grove.Thompson, Alan, "Re: Shaver's Report on Prairie Grove", Arkansas in the Civil War Message Board, Posted 6 July 2012, Accessed 6 July 2012, http://history-sites.com/cgi-bin/bbs53x/arcwmb/webbbs_config.pl?read=26769 After Prairie Grove the unit retreated to Van Buren, with the rest of Hindman's Army. On February 28, 1862, Brigadier General J. C. Tappan, formerly commander of the 13th Arkansas Infantry Regiment, was ordered to assume command of Shaver's brigade, consisting of the 38th Arkansas Infantry Regiment, commanded by Colonel Robert G. Shaver, the 27th Arkansas Infantry Regiment commanded by Colonel James R. Shaler, and the 33rd Arkansas Infantry Regiment commanded by Colonel Hiram L. Grinstead. They remained with Tappan's Brigade through the remainder of the war. General Tappan was ordered to move his brigade to Louisiana to support General Taylor's operations against General's Grant's forces laying siege to Vicksburg Mississippi.United States. War Dept. The War of the Rebellion: A Compilation of the Official Records of the Union And Confederate Armies. Series 1, Volume 22, In Two Parts. Part 2, Correspondence., Book, 1888; digital images, (http://texashistory.unt.edu/ark:/67531/metapth154590/m1/857/?q=Tappan : accessed July 02, 2012), University of North Texas Libraries, The Portal to Texas History, http://texashistory.unt.edu; crediting UNT Libraries, Denton, Texas The 33rd spent the month of July 1863 in the vicinity of Delhi, Louisiana where they conducted raids on Federal interests between Delhi and the Mississippi River.Howerton, Bryan R., "Re: George W. Harbour, 33 Arkansas Infantry Company", Arkansas in the Civil War Message Board, Posted 5 November 2005, Accessed 8 February 2012, http://history-sites.com/cgi-bin/bbs53x/arcwmb/arch_config.pl?read=11192 Tappan's brigade was ordered to return to Arkansas, via Pine Bluff, in August 1863.United States. War Dept. The War of the Rebellion: A Compilation of the Official Records of the Union And Confederate Armies. Series 1, Volume 22, In Two Parts. Part 2, Correspondence., Book, 1888; digital images, (http://texashistory.unt.edu/ark:/67531/metapth154590/m1/951/?q=Tappan : accessed July 02, 2012), University of North Texas Libraries, The Portal to Texas History, http://texashistory.unt.edu; crediting UNT Libraries, Denton, Texas. The Tappan's Brigade and the 33rd Arkansas missed the Battle of Helena on July 4, 1863, because of its operations in Louisiana. Tappan's Brigade and the 33rd returned to Arkansas in August 1863, and were involved in the defense of Little Rock. When Little Rock fell on September 10, 1863, the regiment withdrew to southern Arkansas and went into winter quarters in Hempstead County. In the Spring of 1864, the Churchill's Division, with Tappan's Brigade moved south to oppose Union General Nathaniel Banks' Red River Campaign in north-central Louisiana in March and early April 1864. The division arrived during the Battle of Mansfield on April 8, 1864, but was not committed to the battleUnited States. War Dept.. The War of the Rebellion: A Compilation of the Official Records of the Union And Confederate Armies. Series 1, Volume 34, In Four Parts. Part 1, Reports., Book, 1892; digital images, (http://texashistory.unt.edu/ark:/67531/metapth146033/m1/556/?q=churchill : accessed July 06, 2012), University of North Texas Libraries, The Portal to Texas History, http://texashistory.unt.edu; crediting UNT Libraries, Denton, Texas. and occupied a position on the flank of General Taylor's division. Brigadier General Churchill was placed in command of both his own division and Brigadier General Parson's Division during the pursuit of the enemy from Mansfield to Pleasant Hill, Louisiana so Brigadier General Tappan assumed command of Churchill's Division. While Tappan commanded the Division, Colonel Grinstead assumed command of Tappan's Brigade and led it through the fight at Pleasant Hill, on April 9, 1864.United States. War Dept.. The War of the Rebellion: A Compilation of the Official Records of the Union And Confederate Armies. Series 1, Volume 34, In Four Parts. Part 1, Reports., Book, 1892; digital images, (http://texashistory.unt.edu/ark:/67531/metapth146033/m1/633/?q=churchill : accessed July 06, 2012), University of North Texas Libraries, The Portal to Texas History, http://texashistory.unt.edu; crediting UNT Libraries, Denton, Texas. General Tappan described the action at Pleasant Hill as follows:Louisiana and Arkansas, Confederate Military History, Gen. Clement A. Evans, ed., The Blue and Grey Press, Vol. X, n.d., pp. 244/5 Churchill's Division marched back north into Arkansas to deal with the other part of the Federal advance, General Frederick Steele's Camden Expedition. The division arrived after a long forced march at Woodlawn, Arkansas on April 26, where they rested overnight, then joined the pursuit of Steele's retreating army, catching it trying to cross the Saline River near Jenkins' Ferry. The regimental commander, Colonel Hiram Lane Grinstead, was killed in action at Jenkins' Ferry. The regiment sustained 92 men killed and wounded in the fight at Jenkins' Ferry.United States. War Dept. The War of the Rebellion: A Compilation of the Official Records of the Union And Confederate Armies. Series 1, Volume 34, In Four Parts. Part 1, Reports., Book, 1892; digital images, (http://texashistory.unt.edu/ark:/67531/metapth146033/m1/832/?q=30th Arkansas : accessed July 05, 2012), University of North Texas Libraries, The Portal to Texas History, http://texashistory.unt.edu; crediting UNT Libraries, Denton, Texas. The regiment was engaged in the following battles: *Battle of Prairie Grove, Arkansas, December 7, 1862. *Battle of Little Rock, Arkansas, September 10, 1863. *Red River Campaign, Arkansas March–May, 1864. *Battle of Pleasant Hill, April 9, 1864. *Battle of Jenkins' Ferry, Arkansas April 30, 1864. Surrender This regiment surrendered with the Department of the Trans-Mississippi, General E. Kirby Smith commanding, May 26, 1865.Sikakis, Stewart, Compendium of the Confederate Armies, Florida and Arkansas, Facts on File, Inc., 1992, ISBN 0-8160-2288-7, page 69. With few exceptions, the Arkansas Infantry regiments in the Trans-Mississippi simply disbanded without formally surrendering. When the Trans-Mississippi Department surrendered, all of the Arkansas infantry regiments were encamped in and around Marshall, Texas (war-ravaged Arkansas no longer able to subsist the army). The regiments were ordered to report to Shreveport, Louisiana, to be paroled but none of them did so. Some individual soldiers went to Shreveport on their own to be paroled, others reported to Union garrisons at Fort Smith, Pine Bluff or Little Rock to receive their paroles, but for the most part, the men simply went home.Howerton, Bryan, "Re: 17th/1st/35th/22nd Arkansas Infantry Regiment.", Arkansas in the Civil War Message Board, Posted 26 October 2011, Accessed 26 October 2011, http://history-sites.com/cgi-bin/bbs53x/arcwmb/webbbs_config.pl?noframes;read=24907 See also * List of Arkansas Civil War Confederate units * Lists of American Civil War Regiments by State * Confederate Units by State * Arkansas in the American Civil War * Arkansas Militia in the Civil War References }} Category:Arkansas Confederate Civil War regiments Category:Military units and formations in Arkansas Category:Military in Arkansas